1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to traffic cones, specifically to improve the base of the traffic cone therefore providing a dual purpose.
2. Prior Art
In prior artwork, traffic cones are traditionally composed of a rectangular base and a conical body. Previous and current Traffic cones have a base that is primarily used for balancing the conical, the upper part of the traffic cone, and to assist in bringing attention to a hazard; but that is it, and the base serves no other purpose. The prior art traffic cones offer different heights, shapes, sizes and colors, however their purposes and intention remain the same; to provide a warning to on-coming pedestrians and motor vehicle traffic or a hazard.